1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a semiconductor design technology, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device having a reference voltage generation circuit and a semiconductor system including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A reference voltage generation circuit is generally used in a semiconductor device such as a Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM) device and generates a reference voltage by using an external power supply voltage.
The reference voltage generation circuit generates the reference voltage maintaining a constant voltage level irrespective of process, voltage and temperature (PVT) variations.
A mode register set (MRS) is used for setting a voltage level of a reference voltage in a normal operation mode. The MRS is set by an MRS code and an MRS setting command inputted through address pins. The voltage level of a reference voltage is determined by the MRS code.
Meanwhile, the MRS performs an MRS setting operation in the normal operation mode after a power-up operation.
When a test operation is performed before the MRS setting operation, the conventional semiconductor device uses a normal reference voltage used in the normal operation mode as a test reference voltage used in a test operation mode. However, at this time, the normal reference voltage does not reach a target voltage level of the test operation mode.